deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shogunyan Vs. Meta Knight
Intro Two adorable masters of swordsmanship from cute universes! It's Shogunyan Vs. Meta Knight! This will be Season 2 Episode 2 of Galaxidot's Death Battle. Interlude Junkrat: Hello this is Junkrat, and welcome to the freakshow called Death Battle! Roadhog: And I am Roadhog. Junkrat: First up is the adorable S-Rank legendary feline swordscat Yo-Kai Shogunyan! Roadhog: And the intergalactic puffball warrior Meta Knight. Junkrat: And now we analyze the freaks you want to fight to the death, even though you probably know them! Roadhog: We will start with the legendary cat. Shogunyan Junkrat: Well, this cat is quite the accomplished feline, right mate? Roadhog: Thousands of years ago Yo-Kai were born. There was one loved more than the others. Junkrat: Jibanyan! He is like Pikachu or Tracer or Mario! Roadhog: And there were many variations of this cat. But one was blue and followed his dreams of becoming an accomplished warrior. Junkrat: How does a cat become a warrior?! Roadhog: Shogunyan has a true Warrior's Heart. Junkrat: How did he get a Warrior's Heart? Roadhog: Because he IS a warrior. Junkrat: Oh, okay. Roadhog: Anyway, the blue Jibanyan started off as just a warrior, but he worked his way up the ranks. Junkrat: Now for the stats of this warrior! Roadhog: Shogunyan has very high Attack and Speed, yet he is very frail, and his special attacks are not powerful. Junkrat: Shogunyan is also of the Brave Tribe and Wind attribute. Roadhog: His special move is Storm. Junkrat: And now for his most powerful move. Roadhog: The Bonito Blade. It can slice his foes in half with ease. This is one of the most powerful Soultimate moves. Junkrat: Onto the intergalactic warrior. Meta Knight Roadhog: Meta Knight is an intergalactic warrior, and former member of the Star Warriors. Junkrat: And after the downfall of the Star Warriors, Meta Knight set out to destroy the lazy-asses of Dream Land! Roadhog: Meta Knight and his Meta-Knights built the amazingly powerful Halberd ship and superweapon, and flew to Dream Land Junkrat: So then the living gumball Kirby boards the Halberd and attempts tostop Meta Knight, but gets knocked into the ocean. Roadhog: But Kirby gets back up with the Warp Star, but gets knocked off again, and gets back up again. Junkrat: It's like that song! I get knocked down, but I get up again! And you're never gonna keep me down! Roadhog: Ugh *Junkrat rolls his eyes* Roadhog: Anyway, this time Kirby starts damaging the Halberd, and taking out the crew. Junkrat: But then Batball decides to take the issue into his own comedically oversized gloves. Roadhog: Kirby and Meta Knight encounter for the third time, and have another sword duel, but this one being longer than the others, but still resulting in Kirby's victory. Junkrat: But then the Halberd comes back because plot! Roadhog: Then Meta Knight goes through many challenges to summon the Galactic Nova, and fight the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. Junkrat: And Meta Knight comes out on top! Roadhog: Some time later Meta Knight senses danger in the Mirror World, and decides to protect it. Junkrat: But then his shadowy doppelganger Dark Meta Knight shows up and fights Kirby. Roadhog: Dark Meta Knight is defeated, but not for long. And Kirby fights him again the the Dimension Mirror. Junkrat: Then Meta Knight goes Keemstar on Dark MK's arse, and exposes him! Roadhog: Dark Meta Knight is defeated. Junkrat: We can go on and on about Meta Knight, but the focal points should be addressed. Roadhog: As previously addressed, Meta Knight defeated the strongest warrior in the universe. Junkrat: Meta Knight also defeats the queen of bugs, Queen Sectonia. Roadhog: Meta Knight's feats are extremely high scale, and nothing to scoff at. Junkrat: So how does the little guy do it? Roadhog: Meta Knight's main weapons are the Galaxia, Halberd, and Dimensional Cape. Junkrat: Well let's dig in! Roadhog: The Galaxia can phase in and out of existence, making it's appearance unknown to the enemy. Junkrat: The Halberd is packed with knights, canons, and guess what? Roadhog: What? Junkrat: EXPLOSIVES! Roadhog: Meta Knight's Dimensional Cape allows him to teleport anywhere, using this for exscape and catching his opponents off guard. Junkrat: Now let's gooooooo! Fight *The Halberd is flying over Springdale* Nate: What is that? Whisper: Well, it's not a Yo-Kai because it is visible. Jibanyan: Nyaaa! It's scarynyan! Nate: Summoning Shogunyan! Yo-Kai Medal do your thing! *Shogunyan is released a launched into the air* Shogunyan: Well, let's make this quick, nya! *Shogunyan destroys many knights and makes it to the top of the ship* Shogunyan: Who are nyou! Meta Knight: Are you interfering? Shogunyan: I am here to stop nyou! *Meta Knight releases a long grunt* *Shogunyan leaps toward Meta Knight, sword in hand* FIGHT! *Meta Knight's sword fades into existence and knocks Shogunyan back* *Meta Knight moves towards Shogunyan, and Shogunyan gets up* *Their swords keep clanging with each other both backing towards the edge of the Halberd* Shogunyan: This is the nyend! Meta Knight: Look like it... *Meta Knight falls* Shogunyan: Nyeah! I did it! K-''' *Meta Knight disappears* *Meta Knight appears and hits Shogunyan in the back, sending him off the ship.* Shogunyan: NYAAAA! *Meta Knight flies to Shogunyan and repeatedly hits him with his Galaxia while mid-air* Shogunyan: I have an idea! *Shogunyan uses Storm* *Meta Knight turns into a tornado to counter* *A huge storm brews from the combined power of the moves* *Meta Knight and Shogunyan are swirling in a tornado* Shogunyan: Let's end this! Bonito Blade! *Shogunyan hits Meta Knight with extremely powerful sword slashes, scratching his mask* *Meta Knight is gone* Shogunyan: Nyow it's over! It's done! *Meta Knight appears behind Shogunyan, and decapitates him* Shogunyan: NYAAAAAAAAA! *Shogunyan is back in his medal* *The Halberd falls as Meta Knight watches from a cliff* Nate: Aaaaah! *Nate runs leaving the Shogunyan medal behind* *The Halberd crushes the medal* '''K.O! *Springdale is seen in ruins, as Meta Knight flies back to Dream Land* Results Junkrat: That was one hell of a storm! Roadhog: Meta Knight won because of his overall skill, and way better feats over Shogunyan. Junkrat: Shogunyan's feats are nothing on Meta Knight beating the greatest warrior in the galaxy! Roadhog: As well as Meta Knight's element of surprise. Junkrat: Bonito Blade is devastating, but it will not do much against Meta Knight! Therefore... Roadhog: The winner is Meta Knight. NEXT TIME! Junkrat: Next time on Death Battle! *An arena is shown* *A girl with blue hair walks in* *Lucina draws her sword* *Another girl with blue hair walks in* *Noodle draws a sword as well* Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles